And I discovered that my castle stands, upon pillars of salt and sand
by Sunday morning on saturday
Summary: Anorexic!Sebastian Sebastian is home for a weeked from the clinic. Him and Kurt get to spend some time together. And Kurt knows Sebastian will get better. He has to. one-shot. terrible summary.


**It has been a million years sine I wrote anything! and i apologise! it is 20 minutes to Halloween (in Ireland anyway) and I'm excited, what is everyone going as tommorrow? oh and what did you think of Chris' Ninja lamba costume? It was freaking amazing!**

**Anyway, this is an anorexic!Sebastian fic, so be warned, I tried to keep it as real as possible, but as I never had the eating disorder myself, I could only do it to an extent. If you guys knw any good anorexic kurtbastian fics et me know ;) I'd love to check em out. I hope you enjoy this. And please review and I will love you forever, I'm not kidding, I have a little sheet on my wall with all the user names of my reviewers, it picks me up when I am low.**

Kurt gave him a gentle smile as he came to sit down next to him on their couch. "The doctor says you are getting better," he squeezed his hand gently, "says you are eating more."

Kurt ran a hand up and down Sebastians thin arm. He had missed him, Sebastian had been away at the clinic for so long, with only a rare phone call connecting them, but now he was allowed come home at weekends, declared stable enough. And god Kurt had missed him, but it was worth it. Sebastian was getting better he _had_ to get better.

"There is still something wrong with me though...I still have to stay at this clinic." Sebastian folded his arms and Kurt sighed.

"At least they let you come home on weekends now. And you will get better soon honey I know you will." Kurt turned off the tv, sensing that this conversation was probably going to get very serious very soon.

"You don't know that..." he shook his head, tears in his eyes. "I'm eating more...I'm gaining weight, but that doesn't mean I'm getting better, I'm eating because they are making me, not because I want to. I'm eating because it's the only way they'll let me come home to see you."

Kurt didnt know how to respond to that. He froze for a second, then he gently stroked Sebastians cheek and kissed is. "I...you are not fat Bas."

He shrugged "whatever."

Kurt rested his head on Sebastians shoulder. "Put it this way...am I fat?"

Sebastians eyes widened "what? NO! NO! No! of course not"

"I eat more than you Bas, by all means if yo are 'fat' I should be fat too."

"But you are not."

"And neither are you."

Sebastian was silent, after a few moments he picked up the telivision remote. "Want to watch the little mermaid?"

And there it was, Sebastian had dodged a subject, again. Had completely ignored the serious subject of his anorexia, again. And normally Kurt would push the subject, normally he would refuse the offer of the little mermaid and continue to talk about the matter, but he was pushing to hard on the subject and Sebastian became even less likely to tell him anything and more likely to curl into his shell.

Normally Kurt would refuse the offer of the movie, but right now? He couldn't, Sebastian was at the clinic for the entire week and he missed him, he hadn't been the same for the last 6 months anyway, and then he had to go away to get better, but it would be worth it when he could scoff a whole bag of poporn when they went to the cineama again, and they could have meals out, and take aways again.

But still, they hadn't had a proper night together in 6 months, and normally, yes, Kurt would push the subject and refuse the offer, but now he just wanted to have some _Sebastian_ time. His favourite time.

"ok..." he whispered, eskimo-kissing him gently.

Sebastian looked mildly suprised for a moment, before putting the DVD in.

"But I'm making poporn." Kurt said, though they both knew it meant '_but you have to eat popcorn'_

Sebastian swallowed thickly, but gave a hesitant nod.

So Kurt made the popcorn and they both curled up together to watch the dvd, and they both tried to ignore all the problems in their life, which turned out to not be difficult because they got wrapped up in eachother.

And Sebastian wasn't cured yet, not by a long shot, he was still anorexic and sick, but he was getting better, he would be better eventually. And how did Kurt know this?

Because Sebastian ate that mother-fucking popcorn.

**Please Review :)**


End file.
